The Shinobi of Magix
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: After defeating Sasuke and ending the 4th Shinobi World, Naruto and his Tailed Beast comrade are given a chance to bring and preserve peace in another world by Kami herself. They will face new enemies and help new friends along their journey and adventure. NarutoxBloom.


16/11/2012 17:01:00

"The Shinobi of Magix"

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

(Naruto Universe)

_Somewhere in a Barren Wasteland_

Dark clouds stretched over the land for miles, lightning striking down the ground and thunder clapping. On the ground, there were multiple craters, as if there was an intense battle that would decide the fate of the world and there was proof of that: two figures in the distance, one was standing 6 yards away from the other who was laying dead on the ground. The figures were two boys around the same age of 16 years old. The boy who was standing had blonde hair that matched the sun, had 6 whisker-like birthmarks: three on each cheek and he sported an orange jumpsuit, black sandals, a long black headband with a metal plate on it that had a leaf-like symbol on it. His attire was tattered and shredded from his previous battles.

"The war is finally over," said the blonde to his fallen enemy. Sasuke was wearing black Uchiha robes with a belt sash around his waist, which was also tattered and shredded as well but the difference being that he was bleeding from his chest and stomach from the two attacks that his former comrade had surprised him with. Naruto looked upon his former friend as he recalled the intense battle earlier.

"Finally there will be peace in this world: the peace that my father, sensei and sibling disciple had spoken of," said Naruto panting heavily. The battle had really drained his chakra levels to the point of exhaustion. Naruto fell to his knees, using his arms to support himself from falling flat on the ground as well but he knew that he has little time left.

"**Naruto,"** said a voice.

"Kurama," said Naruto as he continued to pant heavily. Naruto learned recently about the Nine-Tailed Fox received his true name from the Sage of the Six Paths himself as well as his tailed beast brethren.

"**Naruto, I have no more chakra left. You've used all of it since your battle with Obito and Madara. Wait… I see your friends are coming, maybe your friend Sakura can heal you,"** said Kurama, explaining that he won't able to heal him and pointing out the Konoha 12 was on their way.

"_It's okay, Kurama. I'm ready to die,"_ thought Naruto, shocking his new friend.

"**Naruto, what about your dream of becoming Hokage?"** said the tailed beast.

"_I don't care about that anymore. All I care about is peace in our world and that includes the tailed beasts,"_ said the blonde, confusing his tenant.

"**What do you mean by that, Naruto?"** asked Kurama. He sees his jinchuuriki draw his kunai, writing something on the ground and then smiled as what it said.

"_Kurama, I know that my friends and the Kages will respect this wish and you and the others will be equal and free,"_ thought Naruto groaned as he fell on the ground, no longer able to support himself in the air.

"**Kid, I will die along side you,"** said the fox.

"_Kurama, you and I both know that you will regenerate after I die,"_ thought Naruto.

"**I know, but you became my first real friend and I will die along side with you,"** said Kurama. Naruto smiled at this, and turned his face to his left side, seeing his friends getting closer to him, and then his eyes were closing and exhaled one last breath.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

The tailed beast saw his surroundings getting dark and knew his first friend had passed and ready for his end.

"**Good Bye, Naruto,"** said Kurama as he closed his eyes and the darkness consumed him.

_Back to the Wasteland_

Sakura and the Konoha 11 was 15 yards away until they saw a ray of bright light broke through the dark clouds and shined on one of the bodies, then pulled the body upwards to the sky and the light was gone. When they finally arrived where the light was, they only saw the corpse of the traitor Sasuke, not their hyperactive goofball friend.

"Where's Naruto? Where is he?" asked Hinata frantically. Everyone looked everywhere in their surroundings, but there was no sign of his body and Sakura realized what the light did.

"Everyone, Naruto's gone. He's not here," said Sakura sadly. Everyone's eyes widen, but Hinata refused to believe it. "He can't be, he's got to be here somewhere."

"Hinata, that bright light we saw, it pulled something towards to the clouds and disappeared. I think it was Naruto," said Sakura. She saw the looks on her friends' faces, they can't believe that the person the Allied Shinobi Forces fought so hard to protect and the spark of hope is gone.

"You think it was Heaven itself, that took Naruto?" asked Kiba. Sakura only shrugged at this. "I don't know, maybe. The one person that I know who deserves to go to Heaven is Naruto. He's done so much for our world," said Sakura. Everyone remained speechless after what Sakura had told them, they thought it over and realized that she was right. Then, something caught Lee's attention.

"Guys, look on the ground," said Lee. Everyone looked at the writing and was surprised at the request

"That Naruto. He always done impossible things, but nothing like this," said Kiba, getting nods from everyone. "We should get the Kages to take a look at this, I'm sure that they will not refuse this request," said Sakura. 10 minutes later, the remnants of the Allied Shinobi Forces and the 5 Kages whom survived their battle from Madara, arrived at the Konoha 11's location. Sakura told them about the light and Naruto's disappearance as well as the theory of Heaven bringing Naruto to its gates itself.

"Lord Kages, there is something that you should see," said Sakura. She led the Kages to the writing and it said: "_Hey, everyone. I probably don't have a lot of time left, considering that I've exhausted my chakra and pushed my body far beyond its limits. So I'll go straight to the point: don't treat the Jinchuuriki like outcasts anymore, the lack of respect and refusal to treat them as a human, instead as a weapon is the reason why the Akatsuki managed to gathered up the Tailed Beasts, save the Eight and Nine tails. Another thing: it is time to stop treating and seeing the Tailed Beasts as weapons for the villages. They are living beings, created from the Sage of the Six Paths himself and they have names. The One Tails is Shukaku, Two Tails is Matatabi, Three Tails is Isobu, Four Tails is Son Goku, Five Tails is Kokuo, Six Tails is Saiken, Seven Tails is Chomei, Eight Tails is Gyuki, and the Nine Tails, my friend, is Kurama. When you release them from the prison that they're in, they will be free from captivity and live on their lives. It is their choice if they want to be associated with a ninja village or sealed in a Jinchuuriki. Please, don't let this happen again. Don't create another cycle of hatred. Good-Bye, everyone, Naruto Uzumaki is out."_

The 5 kages were touched, save the Raikage and Tsuikage who had a frown on their faces. But Tsunade and Gaara were crying, the former losing her distant relative and the latter losing his best friend who knew the exact type of pain that Jinchuuriki always experience. Finally, Tsunade stopped crying and said: "We will honor his request. It is time we destroy the cycle of hatred and never let this happen again." Everyone agreed and the leaders of their respective villages had told the army about the requests and unanimously agreed as well learning the true names of the Tailed Beasts. Several days, the Tailed Beasts were given their freedom, but some decided to stay with the villages: Shukaku stayed and became associated with Hidden Sand Village, Son Goku stayed with the Hidden Rock Village and Gyuki remained sealed in Killer Bee, associated with the Hidden Cloud Village.

_Konoha_

The entire village was in a deep state of mourning after receiving news about their Hero of the Hidden Leaf had fallen in battle. The shinobi and citizens went to the Hidden Leaf memorial to honor Naruto for his unrivaled dedication, loyalty, and strength to his village and comrades. The Allied Shinobi Forces soldiers arrived at his funeral as well and declaring him as a war hero. Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, the Great Toad Sage and the rest of the toad population had also attended. His burial stone was placed along with the Fourth Hokage's stone, which in turn, was aligned with the previous Hokages.

"Naruto, we will never forget you. We will meet you up there later," said Sakura as she put flowers on top of her friend's stone. The stone was overwhelmed with gifts and flowers from the entire village, signifying that they will never forget the Number One, Hyperactive, Knuckled-Headed Ninja, but to the rest of the ninja world, he was known as the Savior of The World.

_Another Plane_

Naruto wakes up suddenly and finds himself in a huge white place that looks to be a train station platform. He sees his clothes no longer tattered and shredded like before and walked around to see if anyone was here.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"**You really are dull, aren't you"** said a voice. Naruto recognized the voice and turned around to see his Tailed Beast, Kurama, standing in front of him. Naruto could never get used to his friend's height and sheer size, but he was confused as to how is Kurama here with him.

"Kurama, how are you here? Is this Heaven?" asked Naruto. Kurama sighed at this. **"You really should've paid attention to your classes in the Ninja Academy. This is Purgatory, the plane between life and death,"** said the fox, shocking his human friend.

"Purgatory? Why would we be in Purgatory?" asked Naruto.

"_I can answer that for you, young one," said a voice. _Naruto turned around to see a figure covered in a light that was so bright, the blonde had to shield his eyes while Kurama remained impassive, but had a little shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?" asked the shinobi still covering his eyes. The light dimmed down a bit to let Naruto see that the figure was a woman wearing a white kimono.

"_I am Kami," _said Kami. Naruto's eyes widen and dropped to his knees, bowing to his deity.

"You brought me here?" asked Naruto.

"_Yes, I brought you and Kurama here," _replied Kami.

"**Why?"** asked Kurama.

"_Because the two of you are not done yet," _answered Kami, confusing the Tailed Beast and his human friend.

"What do you mean 'we're not done yet'?" asked Naruto politely.

"_You have done incredible deeds for your world, especially how you two had gotten along in the war and built so much trust in each other in such a short amount of time. Now there is another dimension whose peace is in danger," _replied Kami.

"Another dimension? Why can't the people over there protect the peace?" asked Naruto. Kami sighed at this and said: "_Because there will be obstacles that they will need help to overcome and they have little to no experience in battle. You have an extraordinary amount of battle experience and your abilities will help them greatly, along with your friend here." _Naruto had thought over this again and again, but Kurama already knew what answer his Jinchuuriki had decided.

"I'm in," said Naruto. He saw the small look of relief on his deity's face, but made one last notion. "Kami, is it possible that you could send Kurama back home?" asked the blonde, stunning the duo.

"_Why"_ asked Kami.

"Because Kurama would have the freedom that he's always wanted," replied Naruto, then he heard chuckling from the Tailed Beast.

"**Naruto, I am going with you, whether you like it or not. You will need my help if you come across a powerful enemy and besides, I've always wanted to travel between dimensions and I'm not giving this opportunity up. This way, we get to work together more,"** said Kurama. Naruto was stunned at Kurama's statement, but smiled that he will embark on a new adventure with his new best friend.

"Okay, then. Kami, send us to the dimension and we'll do our best to help preserve the peace," said Naruto with determination and excitement. Kami smiled at this and held out her hand, which confused the shinobi obviously.

"_Come here, Naruto. I have a gift for you,"_ said Kami. Naruto did what she told and came close and stretch put his hand with his palm facing up. A light appeared between the hands, and an ice popsicle-like material appeared and landed on Naruto's hand. Naruto had the 'what the heck is this' look on his face and asked: "Kami, what is this, some sort of weapon?"

"_Yes, it can change into whatever weapon that you want," _replied Kami.

"This isn't a weapon. It can't be a weapon," said Naruto. The ice popsicle was hurt and slouched down with a sad squeak, making Naruto feel regretful and surprised that the weapon has feelings.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance," said Naruto, making his weapon jump up and down on his hand, making the blonde chuckled as well.

"_Another thing,"_ said Kami. Naruto saw the deity stretch out her right hand and materialized a scroll similar to the scroll that he wore during his battle with Pain.

"What's in the scroll?" asked Naruto. "_In this scroll holds an infinite number of ninja tools: kunai, explosive tags, wire, smoke bombs, and shurikens," _replied Kami, making Naruto happy.

"Thank you, Kami," said Naruto as he carried the scroll around his back and put his new weapon in his right pocket.

"Okay, we're ready," said the shinobi.

"_Wait, two more things and you're on your way,"_ said Kami, remembering the two important things to give to Naruto. She walked over to Naruto and put her index and middle finger on his forehead, soon a dimmed light appeared for a moment, then disappeared.

"_I had given you knowledge of several Wind Style Ninjutsu that suit you and your fighting style. I've also given you your mother's clan secrets, family history, unique sealing techniques and your father's Flying Thunder God technique, its formula and its kunai,"_ said Kami. Naruto was happy to know more Wind Style ninjutsu, his clan's history and the technique that gave his father the moniker "The Yellow Flash."

"Thank you very much," said the blonde ninja, bowing to Kami and stood up after.

"**Could we get going now?"** asked Kurama, getting a little impatient. Naruto and Kami chuckled at this, with the latter summoning a portal next to him and the boy got close to it and looked at his partner.

"Ready for another adventure, Kurama?" asked Naruto. The fox nodded and disappeared with his body turning into red chakra and going back inside Naruto and looked Kami one last time.

"Thank you for everything, Kami," said Naruto with getting a smile from her.

"_You're welcome and good luck on your adventure. The ability that I gave you will only be unlocked through training or when you need it the most," _said Kami, confusing the blonde.

"What ability? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"It's a surprise," said Kami, teasing the ninja who pouted at this.

"Ah, man. Oh, well I'll find sooner or later," said Naruto as he jumped into the portal that closed after he entered it. The ninja who was given the moniker "Savior of The World" is now on another journey of adventure, humor and friends making.

_Konoha_

It's been four hours since the funeral service and everyone had gone to their homes. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Fukasaku, Shima, Gamabunta, and the Great Toad Sage were atop of the Hokage Monument, looking at the rebuilt village, since it was totaled by the invasion of Pain, but they fought through and came back stronger. Fukasaku had a sad look on his face as he couldn't lost another student, but remembered the legacy that Naruto left behind: the peace that the Child of Prophecy would bring upon the world.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Shima with tears in her eyes. Her husband went over to comfort her.

"I know, I wish we had talk to him one last time," said Tsunade, getting everyone's agreement. Then, suddenly the shinobi find themselves in a white place that seem to stretch for miles, stunning them.

"What the? Where are we?" asked Guy.

"I don't know," replied Kakashi. Their confusion was answered by a bright light and out came a figure, revealing a woman in a white kimono and the Great Toad Sage widen his eyes.

"Kami," said the Sage, making everyone's eyes widen, and bowed down to their deity.

"_Arise, shinobi,"_ said Kami, allowing her followers to stand up.

"My lady, to what do we owe to your presence?" asked Gamabunta.

"_I'm here to let you know that Naruto is not dead,"_ replied Kami, shocking everyone.

"Naruto's alive? How?" asked Shizune. The goddess said nothing until Tsunade realized about the light.

"You took his body, didn't you?" asked Tsunade, getting Kami's nod in agreement.

"_Yes, I took his body and brought him to Purgatory. I had told him about an incoming evil that threatens peace in another dimension," _said Kami.

"You sent him to another dimension?" asked Kakashi surprised.

"_Yes, I gave him a choice and he said that he was up for the challenge, along with his friend,"_ said the deity, confusing the beings with the last word.

"What do you mean 'his friend,'" asked Tsunade.

"The Nine Tails, or Kurama, as you now know," replied Kami, stunning everyone.

"Naruto went to another dimension with Kurama?" asked Gamabunta

"_Naruto will face powerful opponents, so Kurama decided to go with him and there is a reason why I'm telling you this," _said Kami.

"Why are you telling us?" asked Tsunade.

"_Because there will be a time that he and Kurama will need your help in case there's a battle that will overwhelm even them,"_ said Kami.

"We will be there to help them out," said Fukasaku, with everyone agreeing and Kami smiled at this, but got a serious look a moment later.

"_But you must not tell anyone else. This must stay between all of you,"_ said Kami in a serious tone.

"We won't tell a soul," said Gamabunta. Kami smiled, then disappeared. The shinobi found themselves back on the Hokage Monument.

"Can't believe Naruto is in another dimension and Kurama is with him," said Guy.

"Well, Naruto is unpredictable and when he needs help, we'll be there," said Tusnade, with everyone nodding. They looked at the sunset, and smiled, knowing that their favorite idiot, but powerful shinobi is alive and well.

(Winx Club Universe)

_Magix Dimension_

Clouds are brewing at the town near the three schools of magic: Alfea for Fairies, Red Fountain for Magicians, and Cloud Tower for Witches. In an alley, a red-hair girl named Bloom is frozen in a prison of ice by the leader of the Trix, Darcy. But they were interrupted by Bloom's new friends; Flora, Stella, Musa, Techna.

"Let her alone," said Stella. The Trix and the ogre Knut were unphased by the princess demand.

"Knut, this is your chance to redeem yourself. Take out these losers," said Icy. The ogre charged at the girls who jumped out of the way at the last minute and transformed into their basic Fairies form and cast their spells to immobilize the troll, but Icy isn't having it.

"That's it," said Icy as she summoned ice crystals at the troll, destroying his restraints. This shocked the fairies obviously.

"Knut, destroy them NOW," said Icy. The ogre charged at the fairies once again, but didn't take notice of the dark clouds surrounding the town and the lightning strike the ground between him and the girls.

"What's this?" asked Icy. The fairies, Trix and Knut were stunned to see a portal and came out a 16 year-old boy with blonde hair wearing a strange attire and weird birthmarks on his cheeks and a large scroll behind his back. The portal closed behind him and the boy looked confused, until he saw the Trix with Knut and turned around to see a group of girls with wings, standing next to the girl trapped in ice.

"Okay, I'm assuming that you girls standing next to the human popsicle that you are battling with those girls and the one eye mutt, correct?" asked Naruto with his arms crossed and pointing at the two groups. The girls nodded and Naruto turned to face the troll, saying: "That's all I needed to know."

"I'm going to say this once; Leave now," said Naruto in firm tone. Knut felt the power emitting from the boy, and knew that he isn't a normal human, but the Trix didn't feel anything.

"Ha, you don't know whom you're messing with," said Darcy with a smirk on her face. "Yes, I do; I'm dealing with three girls who put too much eye-liner and don't know a thing about make-up," said Naruto shuddered as he remembered one of the horrific trips that Sakura force him to come with at the Hidden Leaf Village. This comment caused an angry vein on Icy's forehead.

"Knut, destroy him," commanded Icy. The troll hesitated for a moment, but charged at the boy who just stood there and this made the Fairies nervous.

"Move, get out of the way," shouted Stella, trying to warn the stranger, but to no avail. Knut got closer to Naruto and was about to hit the boy, until he ducked and countered with a uppercut to the chin, sending the troll flying out of the alley, shocking the two groups of magical figures. Naruto looked at the Trix with a serious face and said: "I'll say this one last time: Leave now."

'_How is that possible? He just ducked and sent Knut flying with a single punch. He can't be normal,' _thought Icy, but she shook off her surprised state.

"All right, boy. You want to mess with witches? You got it," said Icy coldly. Naruto was a bit confused as he never heard of witches before, then again, he is in another dimension so things are different here. Icy sent another round of ice crystals at the boy and the fairies, but Naruto jumped in front of the fairies and quickly countered the incoming attack.

"Wind Style: Vortex Shield," said Naruto after finishing the last hand sign. A vortex of wind surrounded the fairies and Naruto, protecting them from the ice attack as the crystals were cut down into nothing as they made contact with the shield. Icy and her sisters were shocked when they saw the boy summoning the wind to protect him and the fairies as well destroyed the ice crystals. The shield disappeared and the Trix were not happy at this, specifically Icy and Stormy.

"Alright, how about a little lightning?" said Stormy taunting as she summoned a purple from the sky and directed to the group, but Naruto countered the attack once again.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet," said Naruto as he exhaled a bullet of wind at the lightning and broke through the attack, heading straight at the witches. The trio dodged out of the way, and looked at the boy in shock. '_How could his attacks be superior to ours? I've never heard or seen wind-based attacks being superior to ice and lightning-based attacks,'_ thought Icy, but she had enough of this and started to build up magic to use one of her strong spells and fairy of the sun quickly countered this by taking off her ring, threw it up in the sky and turned into a staff.

"Hang on, everyone. We're out of here," said Stella as she swung her staff around and the fairies, including Naruto, was gone. "What? No, they've escaped again," said Icy shocked by the turn of events.

_Somewhere in Town_

"You poor thing. Well, you could've lasted in that ice for 15 more minutes. Considering you're from Earth and all, you've done splendidly Bloom," said Stella as she was warming Bloom from the coldness, but she accidently revealed Bloom's identity in front of the other fairies.

"Stella!" said the trio simultaneously, catching Stella off-guard and turning around nervously.

"Why'd did you call her Bloom and that she's from Earth," said Flora.

"Well, it's kind off a long story, I'll explain everything later," said Stella as she pointed her index fingers together nervously. Bloom laughed at this, but noticed the boy behind them.

"Who's that?" asked Bloom, pointing at Naruto. The girls looked at the boy, which made him feel nervous.

"He saved you and fend off against those witches," explained Stella happily.

"Oh, thank you very much," said Bloom.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're alright," said Naruto chuckling, not noticing the small blush of Bloom's face.

"We never did get your name," said Tecna.

"Oh, well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said the shinobi.

"Hi, Naruto, I'm Flora," said the fairy of nature.

"I'm Tecna," said the fairy of music.

"I'm Musa," said the fairy of technology.

"I'm Stella," said the happy fairy of the sun.

"And I'm Bloom," said the red-head girl.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all. Now, it's time for me to leave," said Naruto as he turned and was about to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Flora.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that," said Naruto chuckling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you can come stay with us," said Bloom, surprising the girls and boy.

"Excuse us for a second," said Musa as she pulled Bloom, bringing her to the huddle with the others, away from Naruto.

"Are you crazy?" asked Musa.

"What?" asked Bloom.

"What do you mean 'What'? You know Alfea is only for fairies meaning only girls," said Musa.

"But, he saved us and it looks like he has no idea where to go," said Bloom as she and her friends looked at Naruto who didn't realize that he was standing in the middle of the street until a hovermobile honked at him and he jumped out of the way while saying: "Watch where you're going, huh," and looked back at each other.

"Yeah, you're all right about that part, but what about and her assistant? It's most likely that they're not going to let him stay. Most importantly, can we trust him?" asked Musa.

"Yes, we can. I have this feeling that he's different somehow," said Bloom trying to hide her small blush, but Stella caught it and said nothing.

"Well, we can try to hide him, but we need to find a place for him," said Tecna. The girls agreed and turned to see Naruto playing with a kunai at his fingertips. The ninja saw the girls approach him and put the kunai away and waited for their decision.

"What's up?" asked Naruto. Musa sighed and said: "You can stay with us in our dorm for tonight, but you have to stay hidden, understand?" said the fairy, catching the blonde off-guard.

"Um, are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want to get you girls in trouble because of me," said Naruto with concern.

"It's all right. Now, come on, we got to get going," said Flora. The group started heading to Alfea.

_Alfea_

The group had made back to the campus, with the girls in their normal clothes. Naruto was making small talk with the girls, learning about their home worlds, their abilities and their families.

"I wanna tell the truth," said Bloom.

"We'll talk about it later. For now, just follow me," said Stella not wanting to get caught, but two spotlights cast upon the group unfortunately.

"Freeze, ladies," said Ms. Griselda "Girls, do you have any idea how late is it?" asked the head of discipline.

"We were worried about you girls. Now go to bed right away and we'll talk in the morning," said Ms. Faragonda

"Hold there, Princess Victoria. What was it that you wanted to tell ?" asked the assistant.

"Well, I'm not Victoria from Valisto. My name is Bloom and I'm from Earth," said Bloom.

"Earth as in planet Earth?" asked the assistant while wiping her glasses.

"Please don't send me away. I know I belong here. This is the most amazing place with the most amazing people ever," said Bloom almost tearing up and making her friends smile.

"Well, I say you get punished. You broke two rules in one day and I think you should be turned into slime," said the assistant.

"Now, now it took a lot of courage to tell the truth and she can take miss Victoria's place," said Ms. Faragonda.

"Wahoo, all right," said the girls. They were about to leave until Bloom remembered about Naruto.

"Girls, where's Naruto?" asked Bloom. The girls' eyes widen and looked around the boy, but he was nowhere in sight. Unfortunately, the two elderly fairies had overheard Bloom's question.

"Who is this Naruto," asked the headmaster and the girls looked at each other until Bloom and Stella told them what happened in town, finishing with their counter with the Trix. Naruto was at the edge of the barrier that protects Alfea, and was going through a thought process about where he is going to live until a voice stopped him in his place.

"Hold it right there, young man," said Ms. Faragonda. Naruto turned around to see the headmaster, her assistant and the girls standing behind them.

"Where are you going?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Um, well I didn't want to get the girls in trouble and I thought I could sleep in the forest tonight," said Naruto sheepishly.

"Oh, no. You didn't cause any problems for the girls and they told me what happened in town. Besides there are dangerous creatures that hunt during the night," said Ms. Faragonda, making the ninja sweat-dropped at that last comment.

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to help them out. That's all," said the shinobi. The headmaster can see that the boy is a lot different from the others; so energetic, hyper and happy-going.

"You can stay with us for a while. We have extra room…somewhere," said , unsure where the extra room is located and shocking her assistant as well.

"The extra room is in our dorm," said Stella happily.

" , are you sure about this?" asked her assistant.

"Yes, I'm sure and he doesn't look like the type of boy that will take advantage of the girls. Also I'm interested to learn more about his wind-based abilities that the girls had mentioned," said Ms. Faragonda.

"You can trust me Ma'am and for my abilities, I'll explain later," said Naruto as he covered his mouth while yawning.

"Of course. Well, go on. You're obviously tired from your travels," said with blonde nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, well thank you, Ms…," said Naruto. " ," said the headmaster finishing his sentence.

"Yes, thank you very much," said the ninja bowing in respect and was walking towards the girls.

"Hold on for one minute there," said the assistant, stopping Naruto in his place.

"Yes?"

"What planet are you from?"

"Um, I'm from Earth," said Naruto as he knew that his world is the planet Earth in his dimension.

"You're from Earth as well?" asked the assistant and Bloom at the same time.

"Yeah, well in another dimension?" asked Naruto, confused by their reply.

"From another dimension? So are you a magical creature?" asked Ms. Faragonda, bewildering Naruto.

"No, I'm 100% percent human, not this 'magical creature'," replied Naruto casually, shocking everyone.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that there is a barrier around Magix that allows only magical creatures pass through. No humans," said the assistant, stunning Naruto. '_Maybe it's because of Kurama sealed inside me,"_ thought the ninja as he was wondering how this world works.

"Well, we'll talk more about this later. Right now, you all need to sleep," said the headmaster. Naruto and the girls nodded and went on their way to the dorm while Ms. Faragonda and her assistant stayed behind.

"I thought all fairies on Earth were extinct centuries ago," said the assistant.

"Yes, so who is Bloom?" asked the headmaster.

"More importantly, who is Naruto? The last human who visited in Magix was when the Three Warrior Kings was causing havoc on Magix with the Ancestral Witches and he stopped them with incredible abilities," said the assistant.

"Yes, that's true. We'll learn more about Bloom's and Naruto's origins tomorrow, especially the boy's," said Ms. Faragonda.

That's a wrap. Well, this is my second crossover story and I'm experimenting with this story. There will be chapters focuses on Naruto and the Three Warriors Kings. The pairing will be NarutoxBloom. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
